The Wizard, the Werewolf & the Pink Haired Witch
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Remus's life is dark and lonely but when a clumsy witch stumbles into his dark world and brightens it up, will Remus give himself a chance at a colourful and loving life and how will his furry counterpart feel about it all. I don't own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rowling :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

**Chapter 1**

It is just another Saturday evening at Grimmuald Place, everyone was sitting around the kitchen table; he looks around at the familiar faces that make up the members of The Order. He notices a certain colourful, pink haired witch was not present at the meeting. 'Mad-Eye and her must be working tonight' he thinks to himself then he looks to the other side of the table and that is when his eyes land on Mad-Eye.

It was unusual for Mad-Eye to be present at a meeting without her. When the meeting finishes and Molly starts to busy herself in the kitchen, making dinner for everyone, Remus walks over to Mad-Eye to find out where the colourful witch is.

Remus however wasn't the only one who was worried by the non-presence of the witch. Sirius also walks over to Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye turns to face the wizards and he knows what they both want to talk about. "I know what you both want to talk about; Nymphadora isn't here because she is following a lead on Greyback."

Neither Sirius nor Remus could believe what he was saying; Mad-Eye Moody a well-known and possibly the most respected Auror; would let a young auror like Nymphadora Tonks go out, ALONE, to follow a dangerous deatheater and notorious werewolf such as Fenrir Greyback.

Sirius looks at the older wizard "you let her go ALONE!" Sirius was beyond angry; his cousin Andromeda would kill him if anything happens to Nymphadora. Yes they all knew that metamorphmagus's could not get affected by lycanthropy, so Greyback could bite and scratch Tonks all he wants but because her magic was very rare, she could never turn into a werewolf.

That did not mean that Greyback or any other werewolf could not cause harm to her or treat her like a ragdoll. Sirius walks away from Mad-Eye before he harms the auror; Remus goes after Sirius to calm down his Marauder brother.

Sirius is pacing up and down the garden path, Remus places his hands on his shoulders "we have to remember that this is her job, she is good at her job. We have to believe in her and her training okay Padfoot."

Sirius looks up at him "Andy is going to kill me if anything happens to her daughter and I would not blame her. Just because she can't become a werewolf doesn't mean that they can't cause her harm, I don't want to see Nymphy coming through that front door, bruised and bloody."

Remus nods "I don't want to see that either Sirius no one here does especially Mad-Eye but this is her job, her specialty is werewolves. Who do you think was watching out for me while you were in Azkaban?"

Sirius turns to him "Nymphy was looking after you, fo for me?" Remus nods "yes I caught her a few times watching me during a full moon; it was only when she joined the order and she explained everything to me then I became grateful to her I also think the wolf was as well, he missed the company that you used to provide him, well us."

Sirius smiles and nods "it is not fair that you have to go through that all alone but you never will have to again. Nymphy and I will be here to help and keep you and of course Moony company during a full moon."

The Marauder men stay up to wait for the arrival of Nymphadora to make sure that Greyback had not hurt her badly. Remus was reading a book; Padfoot was curled up beside him with his head lying on his thigh with Remus running his hands through the black fur.

Remus and Padfoot both hear the front door lock into place, Padfoot sniffs the air then looks at Remus, and they both know it was Nymphadora. They pretend to be asleep so they don't scare her when they speak to her.

Nymphadora has her hood over her head because it was heavily raining outside, she quickly removes her heavy boots not wanting to wake everyone up but also the portrait of her dead relative.

She slowly and carefully (which was hard for a klutz like her) walks up the creaky, old staircase and heads towards the bathroom on the third floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione sleep on the second floor when they are here, Sirius and Remus sleep anywhere they like depending on the moon, leaving the third floor of the house all to her.

She closes the bathroom door and she walks over to the mirror, she finally removes her hood and straight away notices that her pink hair is now her natural brown colour which means that in fact Greyback has hurt her in some way. Metamorphmagus cannot morph when they become injured in some way, heartbroken or pregnant.

She places her wand on the edge of the bathtub, she did not notice the hand that slips in and grabs her wand. She slowly strips out of her clothes and stands in front of the mirror in just a t-shirt and her knickers. Her white t-shirt that she had stupidly worn now had patches of red on the front. She slowly lifts up her top to see the scratches on her body that have been given to her by Greyback.

She bents down and starts to run a bath for herself, she likes doing some things the muggle way and running a bath was one of those things. She however goes to grab her wand but her hand is met by air. She looks at the place that she had left her wand.

She bents down to see if her wand has rolled off the edge of the tub but when she turns around; she feels a tongue lick up the side of her face. She smiles "I didn't think anyone else would be awake." Padfoot changes into Sirius causing Nymphadora to ungracefully fall on to the hard bathroom floor with a thud.

Sirius sees the front of her white top "please tell me that is not your blood." She stands up "Sirius I swear to you, I am fine. It is only a few scratches." He points to the tub that has now filled up with water and flower scented bubbles.

She carefully slides into the tub still in her top and underwear. She wasn't going to strip naked in front of her cousin. She knows he does not go anywhere alone so she knows in a few seconds his partner in crime, Remus, would appear. The bathroom door opens, shuts and is then locked a few seconds later. She looks up and her hazel eyes meet the blue ones that belong to Remus.

Nymphadora sighs "I'm going to assume that one of you stole my wand so that I would not hex you during this 'talk' I guess we are about to have." Sirius nods "Remus has your wand and he won't be giving it back to you until the morning and you're right we are going to talk Nymphadora."

* * *

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: glittergrrrl05 &amp; JKStorm501 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Wotcher77 &amp; wurong for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Wotcher77, alieraroses &amp; wurong for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 2

Sirius sits down on the edge of the tub, Remus leans against the wall. Sirius looks at his baby cousin "If you really are fine, why is your hair brown and not its usual pink?" Nymphadora blows some bubbles at him "it is a few scratches Sirius, they will heal and my hair will be pink again. Don't worry; I can take care of myself."

She moves over to where he is sitting, she leans up and kisses his cheek "I'm still here aren't I Sirius, Greyback won't kill me until he has an audience and I will make sure that he never gets it." Remus shakes his head "He is a dangerous person Nymphadora, he's even more dangerous than you realise. Yes we all know that you can't be affected by the curse but that doesn't mean that he won't treat you like a ragdoll or kill you."

She turns her attention to the friendly werewolf "one don't call me that Remus and secondly it is my job. It is my job to protect people from that monster to make sure that he doesn't cause harm to anyone else, isn't that what you want Remus? If that means that he hurts only me on a daily bases then so be it, it means that I am doing my job and saving people."

She holds out her hand and her robe flies into it, she stands up and slips on her robe, she carefully gets out of the tub and begins to dry her legs, she turns to look at both of the wizards "I am so grateful that you both care so much for my safety but this is my job, now if you'll both excuse me I'm going to go to bed, goodnight to you both."

She holds out her hand to Remus "My wand Remus." He shakes his head; Sirius comes up behind her and places her over his shoulder "bedtime Nymphy." Sirius walks towards the room that she is occupying. "Don't you dare call me that ever again Sirius." She looks up at Remus who is following the cousins "aren't you gonna help Remus?" He nods and he walks in front of them, he then opens her bedroom door for Sirius.

Sirius carefully places her on the bed, he waves his wand over her, she notices that it is a drying spell and he has also transfigured her robe into warm pjs.

Sirius walks over to the window to pull the curtains but he notices a masked figure in the street "uh oh." Remus and Tonks walk over to the window and see two more masked figures join the first one, Sirius hides behind the curtain; he notices that Remus has pulled Tonks with him.

Remus has Nymphadora's back against his chest and his arms are protectively wrapped around the young witch, she feels a thin piece of wood slide into her hand knowing that Remus is giving her, her wand back in case the masked figures find the house and find them.

Nymphadora can't help but feel safe being wrapped in Remus's arms, even though the masked figures could break into the house and find them. She doesn't care, she feels safe and warm in his arms.

Remus looks out the window quickly "I don't think they can see the house." Sirius nods "we are the only ones here so if they do somehow get in we can take them." Sirius looks out the window again and notices that the masked figures walking down the street and then they disappear.

Sirius sighs "that was too close; I think Mad-Eye might want to strengthen the wards around this place." Sirius changes into Padfoot and jumps on to Nymphadora's bed and gets comfy. She then feels Remus take back her wand.

She turns to look at him "Give it back Remus." He points to the bed "go to sleep, you need to rest and heal, you can have it back tomorrow or when Sirius says so." She nods in defeat "Fine, I think Padfoot is waiting for us to join him, are you going to be joining us?"

Remus doesn't know what has come over him, he feels weird, it was like he was jealous that Nymphadora is about to share a bed with her own cousin and his best friend. But Remus remains a gentleman "I'll be just next door if you or him need me."

Nymphadora feels something weird inside of her, rejection. She grabs his hand "the bed is big enough for five people, I'm sure the two of us and the flea bag *Padfoot growls at her* can happily share the bed and get a good night sleep, please I won't feel safe without my wand."

She gets settled in the bed and pats the empty space next to her, Remus transfigures his clothes into something comfy and joins her, and Padfoot then gets the idea that he is going to curl up on the other side of Nymphadora. She has now become a sandwich.

Sirius changes in the middle of the night, he checks out the window to see if the masked figures have come back and they hadn't, he then looks at his best friend and cousin who are both peacefully asleep in the bed, somehow during the night Nymphadora has turned over and has placed her head in the crook of Remus's neck, but Remus has also wrapped his arms protectively around her and she has her hand on his bicep, holding on to him while she sleeps.

Sirius knows that Remus &amp; Moony haven't found their mate yet, the one person who will love them both unconditionally and will accept them. He then smiles at the cosy picture in front of him, maybe Nymphadora is their mate, and just maybe she is the one who is going to brighten up Remus's world.

Sirius changes back into Padfoot and joins the hopefully soon to be lovers back on the bed and sleeps. Remus moves in his sleep and realises that there is a warm body against his. He opens his eyes to see a faint shade of pink hair in the crook of his neck, he is glad to see that Nymphadora is healing but he also feels complete with her sleeping wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

Did the masked figures find the house?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: remusdora &amp; JKStorm501 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: remusdora for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Sonea27, remusdora &amp; Danigirl84 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 3

Nymphadora wakes up to the warmth of someone holding her; she looks up at the wizard who is holding her and notices that the person who is cuddling her was not her cousin Sirius but it is his best friend Remus. She notices how warm and safe she was feeling.

She slowly climbs out of her bed that both the wizards are still sleeping in. She creeps out the door and down the stairs, she only skips on the last 'creaky' stair so the wizards don't wake up and neither does the portrait.

She walks into the kitchen and starts making breakfast for her and also the sleeping wizards upstairs. Dora looks out of the kitchen and notices someone apparate into the back garden. The white smoke around the person; let her know that it is a member of The Order.

She uses her wandless magic to unlock the back door for them. The person walks into the kitchen. "Wotcha Mad-Eye, we had some visitor's last night."

Mad-Eye turns to his Auror "visitors? What kind of visitors?"

Nymphadora hands him a cup of coffee "deatheaters, they were standing in the street. They didn't find the house but we were ready to defend the place."

Mad-Eye drinks his black coffee "I will test out the wards, where are the others?"

She points to the ceiling "still asleep, I'll wake them up soon before we leave. What do you want me to do today?"

Mad-Eye got his wand ready to make the wards around Grimmuald place stronger "write up your report about what happened last night. I know you got hurt Nymphadora."

She rolls her eyes at him "Don't call me that, it was a few scratches Mad-Eye, my hair is back to pink. I am fine; please don't start acting like Sirius."

Sirius walks into the kitchen "I smell bacon and I heard my name." Nymphadora hands him the bacon sandwich "enjoy there is one for Remus whenever he comes down. Mad-Eye is going to test out the wards and make them stronger."

Sirius nods "good because Christmas is coming soon and I want Harry to know he is safe here just like he is safe at Hogwarts." Remus walks into the kitchen and Tonks hands him a cup of coffee and his breakfast.

Mad-Eye tests the wards and made them stronger so that Harry and everyone else living in the house would be safe. Sirius didn't want Harry to have to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays when he has a loving home and family who want him around.

Tonks gets ready to head to the Ministry and start her report. She knows she has to check up on a few people who have been bitten and she feels guilty for that.

She leans on the stairs to lace up her boots, she sees someone holding out a cup to her "you know you want it." She looks up at Remus and takes the strong cup of coffee from him "thank you, I'll be back later."

He holds up a slim silver piece of foil "it helps trust me, be careful Nym, Tonks." She smiles and takes the slim piece of foil "thank you and I will." She leans over and gently kisses his cheek then apparates to the ministry.

"I always did wonder if the man who would catch her eye and heart would be a werewolf."

Remus turns around to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe with Andromeda, Nymphadora's mother. She smiles at him "I don't care who she falls in love with as long as that man or wizard loves her back and takes care of her that's all I want."

Sirius smiles at his best friend "I don't think Remus sees Nymphy like that Dromeda, He probably just sees her as an annoying, clumsy witch kind of like a sister."

Remus was about to speak but Sirius cut him off "however he did sleep in her bed last night though and saw her in her underwear so maybe who knows he might just realise that someone can actually love him and his furry other half."

Andromeda hits Sirius's arm "Siri enough, leave Remus alone. IF he does have feelings towards Nymphadora then he has my blessing to act on them and if he doesn't then all I ask is for him to look out for her as he would you or another of the other Order members."

Remus had grown up around Andromeda seeing as she was Sirius's favourite cousin, anyone was welcome in her house. He had some great memories of spending Christmas's and holidays with Sirius and James at Andromedas because she would feed anyone, she reminded him of Molly just with more family problems.

Sirius notices that the sun is starting to set and starts to worry about Nymphadora; he notices that Remus who is trying to look calm is not really reading the book in his hands. They have been told by Mad-Eye that all she had to do was write up her report and she would be back home.

It is now 8pm and she still hadn't arrived back home. Andromeda is still at Grimmuald place; Ted was spending the week with his brother so she wanted to give them some space.

Andromeda starts making dinner for the four of them and hopes that her daughter will join them soon. Sirius notices that Remus's leg is shaking and he only does that when he is worried or nervous.

Sirius hands him a glass of firewhiskey "I need to know, how do you feel about Nymphadora?"

They hear someone stumble outside of the door and they both know that she is home. Whether she is safe and sound is a different matter.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS!"

Dora freezes outside of the library where both Remus and Sirius both appear in the doorway, she looks at them "why does that voice sound like my mother?"

Andromeda appears in the kitchen doorway "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU." Dora can't believe her eyes "Mum, What are you doing here? If I had known I would have been here earlier."

She hugs her mother, Andromeda hugs her daughter "and don't think a hug makes everything better, because it only half does."

Sirius smiles at the mother and daughter "I like it when my girls get along." Andromeda hits his arm again "stop it Siri." A clap of thunder is heard and they all witness Nymphadora jump.

Sirius tries not to laugh at his baby cousin "is little Nymphy scared of a little bit of thunder?" he hugs her "don't worry I'll keep you safe from the mean thunder."

This time it is Andromeda who tries not to laugh but it doesn't work and starts to laugh at how her cousin is treating and talking to her daughter. Sirius pulls out a bottle from her pocket "what is this?"

Nymphadora grabs it out of his hand "Don't, it is very dangerous. I mean it Sirius, do not touch!"

Andromeda gets worried "well what is it dear?" Nymphadora looks at the floor "we are having some problems with some of the werewolves so Mad-Eye gave me this, in case I get into trouble especially with Greyback. Its pure liquid silver. I forgot it was in my pocket, I didn't want to bring it here."

Andromeda knew that her daughter had feelings for Remus because she couldn't even look at him while talking about the bottle of pure silver that she had in her hand.

* * *

Will Remus &amp; Dora's friendship be ruined?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: glittergrrrl05 &amp; MoonDoll33 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: MoonDoll33 for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: DuchessMoonMoon13, radflutakin, MoonDoll33 &amp; call-me-rose for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 4**

The clock chimes midnight, everyone who was sitting in the living room sat there in silence. They were waiting for Molly to arrive back at Grimmuald place with word about Arthur's condition.

The Weasley children aren't alone in the living room; Harry and Hermione are sitting on the floor beside Ginny and Ron. Fred and George have their best friend Cassia sitting in between them.

Cassia Lyssa Black is Sirius's daughter, pureblood and proud member of the Gryffindor house, she is also very close with Fred and George.

Charlie and Bill have both sent owls saying that they would come home as soon as they could. Percy on the other hand; well no one was speaking that name.

Mad-Eye is stationed in the kitchen in case any 'visitors' find the house. Remus and Sirius are in the living room with the children but they are ready to fight in case someone did break into the house.

Kingsley is in the hallway in case someone gets pass the strong wards that surround the house. Nymphadora is in the back garden to put up a fight in case someone did find the place.

Tonks has become distant from everyone since the pure silver mishap, especially Remus; everyone has noticed the change in her. Her hair is her natural brown and it never went back to its usual pink.

She hears the back door being slid open; she raises her wand and finds herself face to face with her baby cousin, Cassia. "What are you doing out here?"

Cassia shrugs her shoulders "I came to give you a cup of coffee, jezz Dora it's freezing out here and it's still snowing."

Cassia looks her cousin up and down and notices that Nymphadora isn't wearing a coat, just a long sleeved top. "You'll freeze to death, you know that right."

Dora nods "thank you for the coffee, does your father know you are out here?"

Cassia shakes her head "I told him and the others I needed a drink then I came out here. He worries about you." Dora takes a sip of the hot liquid "Sirius has always put family first, you know that Cass."

The young Black shakes her head "Not dad, Uncle Remus. I overheard him talking to Mad-Eye about you. He wants to make sure that your hair colour was your choice and not because you have been hurt."

Dora holds the hot cup in her hands "I'm fine Cassia; I just can't forgive myself for bringing that stuff into this house, the place where Remus calls home."

Cassia hugs her cousin "He doesn't blame you, he's glad to know that you're out there protecting yourself, he'll go crazy if you got hurt. He really cares about you."

Dora hugs her back then turns her to face the back door "looks like you are being missed, go before you turn into a snow witch."

Cassia walks towards the back door and Remus who was standing in the doorway, he casts a warming spell over Cassia who goes back into the living room and once again sits in between Fred and George.

Nymphadora hears the back door slide shut, so she turns around and looks up at the stars and the falling snowflakes. She suddenly feels a thick, wool cloak being placed over her shoulders.

She turns to look at the person who is now standing beside her "Remus, what are you doing out here?"

Remus places his hands in his trouser pockets "I came to keep you company plus you look like you are about to freeze to death."

She looks down at the snow "Remus about what happened a few weeks ago, I am so so sorry. I never meant to bring that stuff here. I would never harm you, you have to know that."

Remus laughs "I do know that Dora, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am glad you are being safe while doing your job. "

She slowly looks up at him "thanks, my mother on the other hand tries to talk me out of my job stating that if I have to carry around such a harmful thing then maybe I should look for a safer job because she isn't getting any younger and she wants grandchildren."

Remus uses his wand to clear the snow of the bench then sits down and pats the space next to him "your mother just worries about you. You can't blame her, you are her only child."

Dora sits down next to him "yeah, I know but it's always the same thing, when am I going to meet a nice guy, when I am gonna settle down and have a family of my own. I would love to but not with my job and my job keeps people safe plus you've met my family, no one would want to marry into that."

Remus stretches out his long legs and places one arm around the back of the bench which is the same side as her. Dora leans her head back "Could you just imagine me introducing the guy to Bella? Plus it doesn't matter anyway; the guy I would like to start a family with will never want me."

Remus pulls her against his side and wraps his arms around her, he places a gentle kiss on her head "then the guy is an idiot Dora, you are an amazing auror and witch. Any guy will be lucky to have you as their wife and mother of their children."

She melts against his warmth, she hadn't realised how cold she had been. They stay wrapped up in each other's arms for what seemed like hours until the back door once again slides open and Sirius appears in the gap "come on love birds in you come."

Remus notices that Nymphadora doesn't shift when Sirius makes a comment about them going back inside; he looks down at the witch who has fallen asleep against him.

Mad-Eye has warned him and Sirius that since the silver incident, she has been working overtime and he has found her asleep at her desk more than once. She hadn't wanted to come home and sleep in a comfy bed in case she ran into Remus.

He picks up the witch and notices how light she is; he slowly and carefully carries her inside. Sirius notices that his baby cousin is not only asleep in his best friends' arms but she also looks very pale.

Remus looks at Sirius "She has been on patrol without a jacket or cloak on, by the time I went out and gave her mine, she was already freezing." Mad-Eye hears the two Marauder men "I will talk to her about her behaviour after the holidays."

They both nod at the older wizard, Remus carries Tonks up the stairs, he places her on her bed but when he tries to leave, he hears her whisper something.

He notices that she has made room on her bed for him to join her, he looks at her, and she looks at him through her sleepy eyes "please I'm so cold."

He casts a few warming charms around her then joins her once again in her bed; she automatically snuggles close to him. He wraps his arms tightly around her.

Once his arms are around her, he feels sudden rush of warmth inside of him. Something he has never felt before.

However when Remus wakes up, he notices that he is alone but still in Nymphadora's bed, he walks downstairs hoping to find her. But he sees an almost better sight, the Weasley family about to open their Christmas presents.

Remus smiles, Molly waves him in "Morning Remus, Happy Christmas won't you join us." Remus learnt that you never say no to Molly Weasley. He shakes Arthur's hand "It's good to see you Arthur."

Arthur nods "Thanks Remus and thank you for taking care of the children last night."

Sirius, Harry and Cassia walk in and joined them a few minutes later, Sirius also notices that they are missing their pink haired witch; he looks over at Remus "where is Nymphy?" Remus shakes his head at his friend "I don't know, she wasn't there when I woke up."

Molly smiles "Welcome Dromeda, Merry Christmas dearie." Andromeda walks into the kitchen and hugs Molly and Arthur "thank you for the invite, I'm glad to see that you are alright Arthur."

Andromeda looks around for her daughter "where is Nymphadora?" they all shrug their shoulders.

Just when she starts to worry about her daughter's whereabouts, she walks into the kitchen "wotcha everyone, Merry Christmas."

Andromeda walks over to her and tilts her chin towards the light "what has happened to you? Answer me Nymphadora!"

She smiles "I'm okay mum, just a few scratches but it is worth it."

Dromeda removes Dora's tatted Hufflepuff scarf from around her neck, there surrounding her pale neck were deep purple bruises. "Really wish you hadn't done that mum."

Sirius stands up and sees them "WHO?" She looks up at her cousin "Sirius calm down, I'm fine."

Andromeda places her hands on her hips; she did remind everyone that she had Black blood flowing through her veins and that makes Andromeda become a little bit more scarier, "NYMPHADORA TONKS! WHO HURT YOU? Do I have to talk to Moody?"

Dora takes a step back from her angry mother and cousin "I have a present for Sirius, Harry and Remus." Andromeda points her finger at her daughter "don't you dare change the subject, who hurt you?"

Nymphadora holds up a metal cage that holds a 'sleeping' rat inside of it, Dromeda looks at her daughter "a rat?"

Dora smiles "not just any rat mother" she looks over at Remus, Sirius and Harry "but this is THE rat."

Sirius points his wand at the cage "you mean that is" She nods. Sirius kisses her cheek "you are a brilliant witch."

Sirius takes the cage from her, Harry kisses her cheek as well "thank you Tonks." Harry follows Sirius down into the basement, Remus gets out of his seat, he hugs her "You shouldn't have gone alone to get him, I'm sure Sirius will make him pay for hurting you."

He then sweetly kisses her; everyone notices that there is no mistletoe over them so Remus is kissing Tonks by choice. He then pulls away and follows Harry and Sirius into the basement.

Andromeda notices the sudden blush that hits her daughter's cheeks "I always knew you would fall in love with a werewolf, so that is Peter then, in the cage." Nymphadora nods "it is, and I can love whoever I like mother, that doesn't mean that they will ever love me back."

* * *

How does Remus feel?

What will happen to Peter?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus, radflutakin &amp; MoonDoll33 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus &amp; radflutakin for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Queen Elphaba of The Vinkus for adding this story to your following list:)

Chapter 5

Remus hears Andromeda and Nymphadora's conversation; he had no idea that she has strong feelings for him. He walks down to join Sirius and Harry with the caged Peter.

Remus watches as Harry and Sirius change Peter to his human self. Peter looks around the room and wonders where he is. He sees that he is in a room with Sirius, Remus and Harry again.

Peter notices that he isn't in the Shrieking shack like last time, he came face to face with is old school buddies and Harry. He makes a run towards the door but Sirius is too quick with his wand and before Peter knows it, he is tied to a chair.

Wormtail knows that there is no escape for him this time; he starts to pray in his head to Merlin himself that they let the Dementors have him but he knows his friends well enough to know that that is the good out come to the situation.

Remus has to calm Sirius down before he kills Peter before they have time to ask him some questions and hopefully turn him over to the Aurors. Harry keeps his wand trained on Peter while Remus is trying to calm Sirius down.

"I DID MY WAITING REMUS, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT HE HELPED VOLDEMORT KILL LILY AND JAMES." Remus shakes his head as Sirius continues to yell.

"DID YOU ALSO MISS THE BRUSIES HE PLACED ON DORA?" Remus once again shakes his head "I did see them Padfoot but you need to calm down, it won't help anyone if you get sent back to Azkaban, he isn't worth it think of Cassia and Harry."

Sirius takes a deep breath, he knows Remus is right, he has already missed twelve years of his own daughters' life because of this low life he wasn't about to let Peter take away any more time.

Sirius and Remus both turn to face the rat looking wizard. Sirius holds his wand steady in his hand "I hope you realise that your time is coming to an end Peter."

He just snivels at them and nods "please have mercy."

Sirius places his wand against Peter's neck "You have harmed a witch Peter but not only that, that witch happens to be my COUSIN."

Peter carries on snivelling "I didn't know, please have mercy, I didn't know." Sirius slaps him across the face "SHUT UP!" Harry watches his father's best friends, he knows that this is going to end badly; he is just hoping that Sirius doesn't end up in Azkaban again.

The door opens and Nymphadora joins them in the room "Mad-Eye wants to make sure that none of you *points to Harry, Remus and Sirius* do anything stupid and end up in Azkaban."

Dora sits down on a chair in the back of the basement, the wizards look at her "what? I didn't say I was going to stop you. He needs to pay for what he did to Lily and James."

Harry smiles "and you, I consider you family as well Tonks." She smiles "me too Harry but I can handle the filthy rat." She winks at Harry who smiles. Peter on the other hand is trying to get out of the rope which is holding him back; Sirius and Remus notice the look on his face and know that he is going to try to escape so he can hurt Harry.

Peter starts to mutter under his breath about pleasing his master, bring him the one he wants. Sirius stands in front of Harry so that if somehow, Peter did get free from the ropes then he won't be able to hurt Harry.

Remus however, notices that Peter isn't looking in Harry's direction but Tonks's, Remus stands in front of her with his wand in his hand ready to defend her. Dora notices this and stands up behind Remus with her wand ready in her hand.

"What does he want Peter? Who does Voldemort want?" Remus asks him, Sirius looks at Remus as if he has asked a dumb question.

Peter carries on mumbling about rare magic, the dark lord requires rare magic. "SPEAK UP RAT" Sirius yells at him, Peter looks up at Sirius then at Remus who Dora was standing behind "the dark lord wants rare magic, he wants rare magic."

Harry looks over at Remus and Nymphadora; he doesn't understand why Voldemort of all people would want rare magic from a half-blood. Harry looks back over at Peter "why does he want rare magic? Why does he want Nymphadora?"

Peter looks over at Harry "the dark lord knows about her rare magic, rare magic helps dark magic grow, Bellatrix told us all about her niece and her rare magic."

Nymphadora rolls her eyes "I just love our family, don't you Sirius." Remus reaches behind him and places his hand in hers "your safe here Dora, he can't get you here."

Kingsley and Mad-Eye appear in the doorway with their wands trained on the tied up Peter. They look around at everyone and they spot Nymphadora.

Mad-Eye notices the bruises around her neck "Lupin take her to St. Mungo's to get checked out and don't let her out of your sight."

Remus nods and leads Dora up the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone from the Order was including Severus Snape, they all look at Dora "what's going on?"

Andromeda hugs her daughter tightly "everything is going to be alright, I promise you he won't get his hands on you."

Nymphadora hugs her mum back "Peter already told us about Bellatrix's little speech, I'll be fine mum. I look after Werewolves, I can handle Voldy."

Sirius and Harry walk into the kitchen, they both notice the presence of everyone including Severus so they know what Peter was mumbling about was true, Voldemort really was going after Nymphadora so her magic could help him rise to power, quicker.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye drags Peter into the kitchen, everyone had their wands trained on Peter; he starts to whimper again. Cassia pulls Sirius away from Peter and takes his wand from him, she doesn't want to lose her father again, after twelve years; she finally has him back and wasn't about to lose him again especially not because of Peter again.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye disappear with Peter, Remus looks at Dora "we better go." Dora sits down "I'm fine Remus, I don't need to get checked over, I'm still here and I'm still breathing."

Remus gently grabs her arm and gets her to her feet "I don't want Mad-Eye locking me up because I listened to you and not him." Andromeda looks over at them "Listen to Remus and Mad-Eye honey, please get yourself checked out."

Nymphadora sighs "I will go and get my neck looked at to make everybody happy and so Remus doesn't get locked up." Remus takes Dora to the hospital.

Molly fills Sirius and Harry in about what Snape had told them about Bellatrix's speech to Voldemort about Nymphadora's rare magic and that her magic could help Voldemort rise to power quicker.

Nymphadora sits on the hospital bed swinging her legs; she looks over at Remus "I am fine Remus. I can handle Voldemort." Remus looks at her "we don't think you can't Dora but we want to protect you just in case, we all care about you and we all look out for each other."

She places her hand over his "I know but I don't want this to affect my job because I don't want to let my wolfies down."

Remus smiles "your wolfies huh?" She nods "My wolfies and Moony is one of them, I look after them. I looked after you and Moony didn't I." He nods "I am very grateful for that, so why don't you let me repay the favour, let me look after you."

The mediwitch looks Dora over and rubs some bruise lotion on her neck "you are very lucky to be alive, if it had been any tighter, it would have snapped your neck."

Dora looks down at the floor; she knew that Remus and the others would be angry once they found out that she risked her own life so that Lily, James and Sirius finally got the justice that they deserve.

That night the wards around Grimmuald place are made stronger, Molly and Sirius were checking on the children to make sure that they were safe. Sirius places Cassia's blanket over her which woke her up.

"Dad, Dora is going to okay isn't she?" Sirius lies down beside his daughter "of course she will, Uncle Moony likes her and won't admit it but we know and he'll protect her."

Cassia cuddles up to him "just until I fall asleep." Sirius hugs her "I'll stay until you push me away darling."

Nymphadora walks into the basement to make sure that Remus/Moony is alright. She places a blanket over the sleeping werewolf; Moony opens his eyes and licks her hand.

She looks at him and sits down in front of him "Everyone is safe Remus, I'm right here. Do you want me to sleep down here with you?" Moony nudges her hand.

She gets comfy against him; Moony places his paw over her to keep her close to him so that he knows she is there and safe. Moony may take over Remus's body but Remus's mind was still there in Moony's body a little.

Half an hour later, the basement door opens, Moony opens his eyes and growls at the person who is approaching them, Sirius laughs "calm down Moony, I just wanted to make sure that she was down here before we sent out a search party. I know you are in there Remus. You need to man up and admit that you have deep feelings for her."

Moony places his head down and looks at Sirius with big puppy dog eyes. Sirius laughs "You need to man up Remus John Lupin, she makes you both happy. Moony and you won't be complete without her. I know she deeply cares about you and she has feelings for you. You deserve to be happy and loved, don't let her go."

Sirius leaves them and lets Remus think about the possibility of losing Nymphadora to someone else. Moony repositions his paw on her so that she is against him more.

* * *

Will Remus confess his feelings to Nymphadora?

Will Voldemort get Nymphadora and her magic?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: MoonDoll33, remusdora &amp; JKStorm501 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: NotTheSeasonBitch, TonksForever36 &amp; JKStorm501 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: NotTheSeasonBitch, TonksForever36 &amp; JKStorm501 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 6

Everything seems to slow down; he couldn't believe what he is seeing. He didn't even have time to react to anything, he felt helpless. He watches as she saves her cousin but by doing that she draws a deatheaters attention on to herself and away from Hermione who the curse is meant for. That is when the lacero (the cutting curse) is cast; when her back was turned and that is when it hit her, Coward!

He notices it wasn't the normal cutting curse that aurors use but this type is tainted with powerful dark magic. He watches her bright pink hair quickly change to her natural brown has she falls to the floor face down.

He noticed that all the deatheaters had stopped; he knew they had been told not to harm her because she had the magic that their precious dark lord needed.

Remus also notices that a blonde haired deatheater looks concerned for the pink haired now turned brown haired witch. Remus bends down and gently turns her over; the brightness in her eyes has almost faded.

She gives him a weak smile "you deserve to be loved and to be happy Remus."

He picks her up gently in his arms "ssshhh, you'll be alright Dora. I promise." He apparates to St. Mungo's but as he looks down at the witch in his arms and he realises that her eyes are now closed.

A mediwitch and team of healers rush over and take Dora from him. They quickly take her away to assess the damage done to her. Remus sits down in the waiting room. He places his head in his hands. He lets the tears fall down his cheeks.

He hears footsteps; he looks up and comes face to face with Sirius. "How is she?" Remus shakes his head "when we arrived her eyes were closed and they just took her."

Sirius sits down next to him "you know who showed up and possessed Harry but we managed to get him out of Harry. He's fine, he's sorry that Dora got hurt."

Remus runs his fingers through his hair "she cast the protection charm over you then one of them heard and instead of cursing Hermione like he was going to he cursed Dora. She saved you and Hermione. I bet she will wake up and say that she is perfectly fine."

Minutes turned into hours. Sirius had left to inform Andromeda and the others of what was going on with Nymphadora. Remus refuses to leave the hospital. He wants to be there for when Dora woke up. He has a lot of things to say to her.

He then sees the sweeping movement of black robes. He thinks he is seeing things but Severus Snape has now walked into the hospital and over to the healers that are meant to be healing his Nymphadora.

Remus watches them talk; he sees Snape bring out different kinds of lotions and vials. He wonders if it is because of the rare and very dark magic that was used that made the hospital bring Severus in but Remus also knows this was good because Severus was a great potions master and if anyone could save her life then it will be him.

Remus walks over to the window and looks at the night sky that had now taken over the sky. He looks down in his pocket and sees that he has Nymphadora's wand mixed with his own.

He runs his fingers over her wand. He notices that his wand has the same markings on it that hers has but the only difference was that her wand was made of a lighter colour of wood than his.

He hears someone clear their throat, he turns around and comes face to face with Severus Snape. Remus walks over to him "how is she?"

Severus looks at his once co-worker "she was hit with a curse that had dark magic added to its movements. The healers managed to heal her back of the cut but it will scar however the dark magic had already begun to seep into her blood stream and into her own magic."

Remus nods, he knows it is bad. Severus sighs "I have given her some potions to help get rid of the dark magic before it mingles with her own magic however IF that does happen. She will be linked to the dark lord just like Potter is."

Remus nods again "ca can I see her?" Severus nods and points to her bed that is in a private ward. She has the ward to herself in case the deatheaters try to take her to Voldemort due to her rare magic.

Remus sits down beside her bed. He gently lifts her hand and he places a gentle kiss on to her knuckles "you need to fight this Dora; you are such a strong witch. You need to wake up."

Remus moves a strand of her brown hair away from her closed eyes "You have so many people who love and care about you. Including me; well especially me. You have turned my dark world upside down and made it so very colourful. I need you Nymphadora. You told me that I deserved to be loved, well I erm. I love you Nymphadora, I love you so much you colourful and clumsy witch. I will tell you every day for the rest of my life but you have to wake up to hear me say it, so I really do need you to wake up."

He feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees Andromeda standing beside him "we always knew she would end up with a werewolf. I have no problems with it, I've known you for years Remus you know that. You know that I have no problem with your 'furry problem' but just promise me you'll look after my Nymphy. I trust you."

She sits down on the other side of the bed, she smiles down at her sleeping daughter "I know how she feels about you Remus. She loves you, her eyes light up whenever someone mentions your name. I'm not getting any younger Remus; I would like at least one grandchild."

Remus smiles and nods. He runs his thumb over Dora's cheek "I would never hurt her. I love her and when I saw that thing curse her, I felt like my whole world had slowed down and I was helpless."

Andromeda nods "the healers told me that due to your quick thinking. You got her here in time for them to help her. You saved her life Remus and Dora will wake up, She will be happy and so will you."

A healer walks over to them "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." Andromeda stands up "I understand, I'll be back in the morning Remus. Watch over her for me."

Remus is there to protect Nymphadora, as he is a member of the Order and he also refuses to leave her bedside. Andromeda kisses her daughters forehead "wake up soon my love. We all miss your bright pink hair."

Andromeda leaves and Remus just watches Dora. A book on the side table catches his eye. He realises that Dromeda must have left it, he looks at the title and laughs "little red riding hood. Don't worry Dora; no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Remus actually falls asleep with his head on the side of her bed. He doesn't hear the footsteps that are coming towards the bed. The person is confused; the potions he has given her should have woken her up by now.

The dark haired wizard is mumbling under his breath, he is trying to work out why she wasn't awake yet. The wolf got her to the hospital in time; the healers had managed to heal her back.

None of that would stop her from waking up, IF the dark magic had mingled with her magic that wouldn't have stopped her from waking up either.

He looks down at his former student, yes she is a clumsy person but she wasn't the worst student he ever had. She just couldn't rush any potion that she ever made but when she did take things slowly, she always got things correct.

He knew that the old wolf was in love with the colourful witch, he notices the way that Lupin would watch her whenever she is near him and how he was very quick to defend her in any situation especially the incident with Wormtail.

Snape also notices the book on the table and smirks at the title; he opens the front cover and reads the inscription:

_To our dearest daughter_

_Your father and I are so proud of you and everything that you have accomplished._

_I hope when you read or even look at this book you remember that not all wolves are bad and some just need a loving, caring hand. We know that that hand will come from you._

_All our love_

_Your mother &amp; father _

_x x x_

* * *

Will Nymphadora wake up &amp; will Remus confess his love to her face?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the pink haired witch**

Thank you to: remusdora, MoonDoll33 &amp; JKStorm501 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Frizzylocks for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: SiriuslyR.A.B, wakingmystery &amp; Frizzylocks for adding this story to your following list :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Harry was leaning against the window frame looking up at the night sky; he starts to wonder who the next person to get hurt in his name would be. He was feeling terrible that Nymphadora had been hurt because of him.

"You aren't going to jump out of the window now, are you Harry?" He turns to look at the source of the voice, he smiles at the person. They slowly walk over and sit opposite him.

"TONKS!" he got up and tightly hugs her, she hugs him back "not so tight Harry, the pain potion is wearing off."

He quickly lets go "sorry but it's really you, you are alright."

Dora nods "yes Harry it's really me and I will be. I still can't change my hair but I will in a few days."

Harry can't stop smiling "I really am sorry that you got hurt Tonks."

She playfully hits him "its fine Harry, it's my job to save people. I saved Hermione and Sirius so just think about it that way; you still have your best friend and your godfather."

Harry nods "I'm sorry and grateful."

She nods "good, you know I could have had a family reunion if my mother had joined us and my darling aunt Narcissa."

Harry laughs "I could just see Sirius and Bellatrix sitting down and swapping family memories."

Dora laughs with him "I would love to see that, however have you met the newest member of my family?"

Harry looks at her confused then sees the shiny silver wedding ring on her hand "WHAT! Who? When? How?" All Harry could think of was how heartbroken Remus would be, he knew how his favourite teacher felt about Nymphadora.

Dora saw the anger in Harry's eyes "let me explain before you start hating me Harry and don't deny it your eyes have given you away."

_~Flash Back~_

_Severus finally feels someone watching him; he looks down at the bed and sees Nymphadora awake and looking at him. He waved his wand a lit a candle near the bed._

_Dora tries to move her right hand but it feels heavy, she turns to the side and sees a sleeping wizard by her side holding on to her hand while he sleeps._

_She turns her attention back to Severus "he stayed, why did he stay?"_

_Severus smirks at her "None of us were in the mood to deal with the angry wolf if we tried to move him, plus we thought it would be better if one of us watched over you in case they tried to come back and do more damage to you."_

_Dora nods at him "so why are you here professor?"_

_He waves his wand over her then places it back in his sleeve "the mediwitches here asked for my assistance with your healing because of the dark magic that was used on you. You seem to be in the clear, for now good night Miss. Tonks."_

_Dora smiles "thank you Severus and good night."_

_Severus nods and sweeps out of the room, leaving Dora with a sleeping Remus but they weren't alone, the other person was hiding in the corner of the room watching the couple._

_Dora moves her left hand to move Remus's hair out of his eyes "Remus? Wakey wakey darling." _

_Remus wakes up at the sound of her voice; he couldn't believe that his Dora was awake. He places his hand on her cheek "your awake, ho how are you feeling?"_

_Dora smiles and leans into his hand "I am, I feel a little sore but I'm alright Remus. You should have gone home."_

_Remus shakes his head "No, I wouldn't of been able to sleep without knowing something. Your mother was here earlier, I have so much I want to tell you."_

_Dora smiles a bit bigger "you do? Well let me get comfy then"_

_She pulls off the invisibility cloak from Sirius "Hello Siri."_

_Sirius smirks "Hey Nymphy glad to see that you're awake, now Moony what were you about to say?"_

_Remus looks between them "ho how did you know he was there? And how long have you been there Padfoot?"_

_Sirius stretches his arms and legs "I've been here since Dromeda arrived, I felt guilty for Nymphy putting herself in danger to save me, everyone at Grimmuald place was talking about what might happen if Nymphy didn't wake up and it was annoying me, how they could just talk about her like she didn't have a fighting chance of surviving."_

_Nymphadora smiles "anytime Siri and it's alright, they are just worried what Voldemort will do without my rare magic on his side will he become more obsessed with taking us all down. Now Remus what did you wanna say to me?"_

_Remus stands up and bends down, he gently and sweetly kisses her, Dora places her hands on his shoulders and gladly returns the kiss. Sirius smiles at the happy couple and lets them have a brief moment before he opens his mouth._

"_You guys might as well be a married couple because you are acting like one." _

_Remus and Dora turn and look at the animagus, Remus then looks back at Dora, what he is about to say feels right "Would you make this old wolf very happy and marry me?"_

_Both wizards notice the look on Nymphadora's face; they both know that if her hair could be bright pink it would have been "I would love to marry you Remus."_

_Sirius stands up and shakes hands with Remus "go to the ministry and find Kings and I shall go get Dromeda."_

_Dora grabs hold of his arm "Whoa slow down Siri one tiny problem."_

_Sirius looks confused at her then Dora explains "how do we get me out of here?"_

_Remus looks between both of them "we should wait until you're healed, I can wait, and just knowing that you are mine makes it the wait worth it."_

_Dora smiles "I am fine Remus plus Snape did say I was okay so I can leave here."_

_Sirius laughs "this is how you know she's related to me. Right just like I said before, you guys go to the ministry and find Kings and I shall bring Dromeda."_

_Nymphadora looks at Remus "You have a say in this Remus, if you want to wait then we will."_

_Remus carefully and gently scoops her up "I think I've waited long enough for you Nymphadora."_

_~End of Flash Back~_

While Dora was telling Harry the story, neither of them notice that is Remus leaning against the doorframe listening to them talking. Harry smiles "So Kingsley married you and Remus."

She nods "He did, Mad-eye was also present as a witness and non-family member."

Harry gently hugs her "Congratulations Mrs. Lupin." Harry looks over her shoulder and sees Remus "and you Remus better never hurt her."

Dora turns around and faces her husband, Remus walks over to them and places his arms around her shoulders "I won't hurt her Harry and Sirius already beat you to the threats."

Harry smiles "I'm happy that you are okay Dora and I am glad that you are finally happy Remus, you deserve to be happy. But aren't you worried about what will happen when Voldemort and his followers find out, he'll still be after your magic Dora."

Nymphadora holds on to Remus's arms and leans back against his chest "I am but I've always been worried about what could happen and he can try and take my magic but it doesn't change anything, I love Remus and he loves me; if Voldemort doesn't like that then he can take a very long walk off a very short pier."

The three of them laugh, Dora looks at them after the laughing has died down "sorry muggle saying."

Harry and Remus both nod "we get it."

The three of them turn their attention to the night sky and start to wonder what Voldemort's next step will be…

* * *

Will Voldemort find out?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: radflutakin, remusdora &amp; MoonDoll33 for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: TonksForever36 &amp; Grace InkWolf for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: TonksForever36 &amp; Grace InkWolf, for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 8**

Nymphadora lies awake, she lays her hands on Remus's that were placed on her stomach, she couldn't help but think about what Harry had said to them earlier, what would Voldemort do when he finds out?

She starts to worry about what would happen to Remus, she didn't want to see him get hurt because of her and her stupid magic. Due to her worrying her hair changes from its usual punky pink to her natural chocolate brown.

She turns over in bed and stares at the sleeping face of her husband; she knows of the pain he goes through and has been through due to Moony but she would hate herself if she put him through more pain just because she listened to her heart telling her about her love for him and not her head. She places a loving and gentle kiss on his lips. This caused Remus to stir but he didn't open his eyes "what you thinking about?"

Dora faintly smiles "you."

This causes Remus to open his eyes; he straight away notices the colour of her hair; he looks into his wife's eyes, all he sees is love and sadness "Dora we will face all that when and IF it happens. I'm not going anywhere."

She snuggles into his embrace more and lets the tears fall "I don't want him hurting you because of me."

Remus wraps his arms tightly around her and kisses her head over and over again "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I promise."

Remus moves her so she is at arm's length and he wipes away her tears "I married you Nymphadora because I love you, you changed my dark world and you made it colourful, if Voldemort still does want your magic then we will fight him together," He places his hands back on her stomach "as a family."

Dora looks down at her stomach and his hands then back at the grinning werewolf, she snuggles back into his side and holds on to him "I love you too Remus, I married you because I love you and your furry problem."

They both fell back to sleep, neither of them knew what was happening at Malfoy Manor.

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Voldemort was furious, not only had his servant (Wormtail) been 'missing' for a few months but now the witch he needed to make his magic powerful was married to a werewolf.

Voldemort pointed his bony pale finger at Dolohov "my orderssss were NOT TO HARM THE WITCH!"

Dolohov started to shake "bu but my lord."

Voldemort waved his finger at the death eater "I'M SURE BELLATRIX WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE HERSELF."

Bellatrix nodded and watched with delight as she was certain that Voldemort was going to kill Dolohov. She wished she could do it herself but nope, she didn't care. To her it was all excitement.

Voldemort pets Nagini who appears by his side "You harmed the one who can help me rise to power quicker and" he turns to Lucius Malfoy "you Luciusss failed to get me the prophecy."

Lucius lowers his head "my apologises, my lord."

Voldemort flicks his wrist and Lucius starts to feel the effects of the Cruciatus curse but it did not last long. Voldemort turned his attention to Dolohov.

Narcissa places her hand on his arm to show her support and love for him. Narcissa is just pleased that Draco was not there to witness this. She never wanted their son to see his own father being punished.

Voldemort speaks in parseltongue to Nagini, she happily slithers towards Dolohov. He then stands to address his followers "this is a warning to all of you; this is what will happen when you disappoint or disobey me."

Nagini flings herself at Dolohov and bites him repeatedly before eating the former deatheater.

Voldemort sits down on his throne "Now that the witch is married, I cannot have her or her power, I just have to wait for that brat to be killed before I have all my powers back. DISMISSED!"

His followers disappear, Voldemort bows to Narcissa and disapparates out of the Manor back to Slytherin Manor.

Narcissa without hesitating pulls Lucius into a warm and loving hug, she just holds him to reassure herself that he was okay and that he was there. Lucius returns his wife's embrace. Narcissa places gentle kisses on his cheeks and lips.

Narcissa looks at him "Next time he gives you a mission do it right, I don't want him hurting Draco because of your foolishness, and I won't have it Lucius."

Lucius just holds her close to reassure her that he was there, he places many kisses on the top of her head "Draco is safe at Hogwarts Cissa, just remember that."

Narcissa sees movement out of the corner of her eye "and where do you think you are going mister?"

Lucius chuckles "she caught you, getting slow in your old age my friend."

Narcissa walks over to the person and hugs them as well "Be safe, I do worry about you Severus."

Severus quickly hugs her back "I don't know why Narcissa, I am a grown wizard."

Narcissa hits his arm "you are family whether you like it or not. Take care of them Severus, I know he isn't your favourite person in the world."

Severus nods and bows to Lucius then apparates himself back to Hogwarts. Lucius looks at his wife "if someone over hears you, it will be your death that Draco will be forced to watch."

Narcissa nods her head "I know Lucius and I worry about that too but family is family to me, blood traitors or not they are my family. I don't want my only niece forced in to, what a loveless marriage with him just because he wants her magic."

Lucius once again wraps his arms lovingly around his wife "I also don't want to see that happen my love, but right now Nymphadora is safe because she is married and it was her choice remember that, she married for love and not because she was forced into it."

**_Meanwhile at Slytherin Manor_**

Voldemort is pacing up and down in front of the fire while Nagini watches him with her little beady eyes.

Voldemort looks at his familiar "I must find the wand, that will enhance my magic and then I will be able to kill the boy and finally rule the people."

Voldemort sits down and pets Nagini "but first I must get rid of the old man, without him Potter doesn't stand a chance against me and I'll have the wand. I shall have to have a word with Sssseverussss."

Nagini coils herself around his legs to offer some kind of snake comfort. Voldemort starts to wonder what has happened to his little rodent servant, he looks down at Nagini "you did not eat Wormtail; did you Nagini."

Nagini angrily hisses at him, telling him that she is offended by that question. She was loyal to him and only ate people he let her eat. Nagini slithers off to a dark corner.

**_The Shrieking Shack_**

The auror who was meant to be taking Pettigrew to Azkaban (Kingsley &amp; Mad-eye) took a short detour and ended up standing outside of the shrieking shack door while Peter was left inside with a very upset Sirius Black.

Peter was begging for his life but Sirius shifted into Padfoot, Mad-eye and Kingsley just ignored the blood curling screaming that was coming from a certain rat wizard.

* * *

What is Sirius doing to Peter?

Will Voldemort still go after Nymphadora?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: MoonDoll33 &amp; Guest for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Doctor Clementine Who, Angelina Roongta &amp; The Cool Kat for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: chrissylu 9, Angelina Roongta, Reannederful &amp; The Cool Kat for adding this story to your following list :)

**Chapter 9**

~ Meanwhile in the Shrieking Shack ~

The auror who was meant to be taking Pettigrew to Azkaban (Kingsley &amp; Mad-eye) took a short detour and ended up standing outside of the shrieking shack door while Peter was left inside with a very upset Sirius Black.

Peter was begging for his life but Sirius shifted into Padfoot, Mad-eye and Kingsley just ignored the blood curling screaming that was coming from a certain rat wizard.

Peter stops begging for his life; he knows that it would be no use anyway. He did however know that he is better off dying at the hands of Sirius and not at the hands of Voldemort.

Padfoot changes back into Sirius and he just smirks at the bleeding wizard. He goes and whispers something to Kingsley and Mad-eye. They nod in agreement and then apparate out of the shrieking shack.

~ Slytherin Manor ~

Voldemort hisses something at Nagini who just looks at him with her beady eyes still offended after he accused her of eating Wormtail. That was until she started to smell something.

She hisses at her master and slithers off to find what the smell was. The serpent soon comes across the bloody and beaten body of Peter Pettigrew. She hisses loudly and Voldemort appears and notices the state that his former deatheater was in.

He hisses at Nagini and walks away leaving the happy snake with her dinner. Peter was still alive and opened his eyes to see Nagini slowly slithering towards him and her tongue flickering in and out.

Peter starts to wish that Sirius had killed him, he also hoped that the pain he was already in was going to help mask the pain that Nagini was about to cause him because she had just eaten so she had time to play with her next meal.

Peter also knew that it was no use begging Nagini because she was snake and didn't understand him plus she did whatever the dark lord told her to do and Voldemort had told her to eat him.

Nagini coils herself around the beaten traitor and slowly squeezed him; she would then loosen herself only to tighten herself even more than the time before.

~ Grimmuald Place ~

Harry was sat at the dinner table watching everyone wake up and eat their breakfast; Molly and Arthur were congratulating Remus and Nymphadora. Hermione notices the out of place look that Harry had plastered on his face.

She shakes his arm "Harry, are you alright?"

He nods "I'm fine Hermione, just thinking that's all."

Fred looks at Ron who was just staring into space &amp; gently knocked on Ron's head "there is nothing going on in here."

George looks at his twin "are you sure Fred? Let me have ago."

George gently taps on Ron's skull and turns to Fred "you're right Fred there is nothing going on in there."

They high five each other, Molly look over at them "leave your brother alone."

Cassia walks into the kitchen; Harry notices that she doesn't look very happy.

Cassia sits down opposite him; Harry looks up at her "What's wrong Cassi?"

Sirius walks in looking very smug with himself after what has happened to Peter, he knows that Peter is either dead by now or almost.

Cassia shakes her head "Nothing Harry."

Harry looks over at Sirius and realises that he's done something to upset Cassia. Harry gets up and walks outside into the back garden and motions Sirius to follow him, Sirius looks across at Remus who looks just has confused as he does.

Sirius stands outside with Harry "what's going on Harry?"

Harry looks in the window "What have you done to upset Cassia?"

Sirius looks in at the window and notices that Cassia is playing with her breakfast "I don't know what I have done Harry, but I'll find out after breakfast what has upset her."

Harry nods "I hope you haven't done something stupid Sirius, you've already spent 12 years away from her you don't want any more added on to it."

Sirius looks guilty now "I may have done something that was wrong last night Harry but Mad-eye and Kingsley allowed me to do it so I won't be going back to Azkaban, someone has to watch out for your kids."

Harry smiles "and Cassia needs her father around. I was wondering if you could take me home."

Sirius looks very confused at Harry "but this is your home Harry, ohhh you mean home home."

Harry nods, Sirius hugs his godson "Why don't we go there with Moony and we can tell you more about them."

Harry hugs him back "that sounds great but first you need it up to Cassia."

The wizards walk back into the kitchen, Sirius walks over to Cassia and drags her into the living room, Sirius sits down on the coffee table and holds her hands "Cassia sweetie, I know you know that I went with Kingsley and Mad-eye last night and that we took care of Pettigrew."

Cassia pulled her hands out of his grip "Stop please, I don't wanna hear it."

Sirius gathers her hands back in his "Cassi listen to me, when we left Pettigrew he was alive, badly beaten but he was alive. We dropped him off at Voldemort's doorstep."

Cassia looks at him with sad eyes "what will happen to you? I just got you back dad, I don't want to lose you again."

Sirius kisses her forehead "Nothing is going to happen to me Cassia, I promise you, I will be sitting front row and center at your graduation."

Cassia sniffs "you promise?"

Sirius nods "I double promise honey."

Cassia leans forward and wraps her arms around him "I love you dad."

Sirius hugs her back and kisses her temple "I love you too sweetie."

Harry smiles from the doorway "I like it better when you both get along."

Sirius looks over at him "want to join us?"

Harry shakes his head "Nope looks more like a Black family hug."

Sirius stands up and has his arm around Cassia's shoulders "We're going to tell Harry more Marauder stories would you like to hear some?"

Cassia shakes her head "its okay, Uncle Remus and Andromeda told me about some of them."

Sirius nods "c'mon Harry, let's find Moony and we'll share stories."

Sirius, Harry and Remus leave Grimmuald place and apparate to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

What will happen at Godric's Hollow?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thanks to: remusdora &amp; MoonDoll33 for your reviews, I loved them :)

**Chapter 10**

Sirius nods "c'mon Harry, let's find Moony and we'll share stories about the mischief we got up to with your dad."

Sirius, Harry and Remus leave Grimmuald place and apparate to Godric's Hollow. Harry walks towards the wooden gate, Sirius goes to stop him but Remus grabs Sirius's arm and shakes his head "he needs to do this Pads."

Harry slowly walked up the pathway, he felt his heart start to race and his hands start to shake. This was meant to be childhood home; the home where his parents would teach him all about magic, get excited when his Hogwarts letter arrived, where his father would be proud to know he got into Gryffindor house, his mother would pretend she didn't mind what house he got sorted into and where his mother would teach him at the age of thirteen how to act around and talk to girls. He hears footsteps behind him and he knows that the family he still has is right behind him, just like they have always been.

Harry slowly walks inside his baby home; he feels someone put their hands on his shoulder, and he that is when he feels all his emotions come out at once. Sirius pulls Harry into him and holds the crying wizard "sshh I got you, it's okay Harry, Uncle Padfoot's got you."

That is when everything turns upside down, Remus (due to his werewolf hearing) hears very faintly voice arguing, he slips his wand out from his pocket and walks further into the house. He hears the voices get louder and louder as he gets further into the house.

He turns the corner and sees one of the best sights ever, he moves the fallen down curtain and behind the fallen fabric was magical portraits of Lily and James. Remus taps his wand against the frames and they both float out of their frames.

James looks at his wife "I know you are just waiting to say it Lily so say it already say I told you so James, go on and say it."

Lily ignores her husband and slowly floats towards Remus "Well, who do we have here? You haven't changed a bit Remus. I've missed you, how's Harry? Is he safe? Where is he?"

Remus smiles at his childhood friend "it is great to see you Lily; I'll show you to Harry."

Remus walks back over to Sirius who was calming Harry down. Remus looks at his former student "I know this is very hard for you Harry." Harry nods in response "However I found something that you might want to see."

Harry wipes his eyes then Sirius and he follow the werewolf further into the house, Sirius can't believe his eyes, Harry looks at the sight of his mother's ghost and smiles "mu mum?"

Lily floats over to her son "Ohh Harry, I am so glad you are okay. I knew my magic would save you, are you safe? Are you happy? Do you like Hogwarts? Make any friends? I love you so much Harry."

Harry laughs and nods "Yes mum I am safe, I have made friends at Hogwarts and we have loads of fun, I love you too mum. Where's dad?"

Lily turns around and sees James arguing with a photo of Lily "JAMES!"

James turns in the direction of his wife "Yes darling, HARRY!" James floats over to them "Harry, you're alive. I'm so sorry this happened, I should have listened to your mother, and she never liked the rat."

Lily smiles "Are you sure you're happy Harry? I can tell you've been crying."

Harry nods "I am mum, just coming here made me realise everything that we missed out on because of him, but I am going to make the Wizarding and Muggle world safe again."

Harry just grins like a Cheshire cat, he couldn't believe that his parents were right in front of him even if they were in ghost form, he did not care. He was going to have a relationship with them even if everyone else was against it.

James looks at his son "so Harry… what house are you in?"

Lily looks at her husband "JAMES CHARLUS POTTER! We have missed years and years of our son's life and all you care about is what house he is in at Hogwarts. Remind me again why I stayed with you or is it just a pureblood thing where you only care about what house your child gets into?"

Lily floats towards her husband who floats away out of fear for some reason and finds himself trapped back in his frame by Lily. Lily smirks and floats back to Harry and their friends "please ignore your father Harry, I on the other hand do not care what house you are in, as long as you are happy and that you have friends."

Harry laughs "I do have friends mum, I think you'll really like them especially Hermione she's just like you, she's smart and a muggleborn, she understands all my 'muggle words' as some people call it. I want you to meet them; we'll take you both to Grimmuald Place, right Sirius. We aren't going to leave them here are we?"

Sirius looks at Harry "I have missed your father and mother very much Harry, do you really think I'm leaving here without your mother and father besides if we did leave them here, they'll end up killing each other if that was anyway possible."

Lily floats towards Sirius "I hope you have been taking care of my baby Sirius or I'll make you pay." She turns her attention to Remus "Have you been taking care of yourself Remus?"

Remus nods "Yes Lily, you always did worry about everyone else." He holds up his left hand "I have someone else to worry about me now."

Lily smiles "aww Remus, see I told you that not everyone would reject you. You deserve to be loved and I am so happy to know that you have finally realised that, I would love to meet Mrs. Lupin."

Remus nods "of course, we all live at Grimmuald Place, home of Order members and safe place for Harry and his friends to live especially Hermione."

Lily looks at the three of them "what aren't you boys telling me?"

Sirius looks at Remus and Harry then turns his attention back to Lily "well the thing is Lily; you know I love Harry like he was my own but well erm the thing is…

* * *

How will everyone react to Lily &amp; James?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wizard, the Werewolf &amp; the Pink Haired Witch**

Thank you to: MyFlutteringWings for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, left a review, added it to their favourites list or following list. It means a lot to me :)

**Chapter 11: End chapter**

Everyone was getting used to the idea of having the ghosts over Lily and James around but it made Harry remember what he was fighting for and it also reminded everyone else why they were fighting too. Lily and Severus got to make up and forgive the other for the mistakes that they had made.

Harry sat on his bed at Grimmuald place and realised that soon he would have to face Voldemort and his followers, he just hoped he could win but he knew that he had a loving family and friends behind him so he could do this, he would beat Voldemort.

That was when it happened; Kingsley's patronus flew around Grimmuald place, saying the Ministry had been taken over.

Remus looks around the rumble of what used to be Hogwarts School. Remus sees Harry being hugged by Hermione and Ron. Sirius man hugs his childhood friend. Sirius and Remus watch as everyone celebrates the winning of the battle.

Aurors were arresting the deatheaters that had not been able to escape. Sirius was very happy that one of the 'captured' followers was his 'lovely' cousin Bellatrix.

Harry walks over to them "Is it really over?"

Remus and Sirius both nod "yes Harry, it is over."

Sirius hugs his godson "your parents would be so proud of you Harry, I know that Remus, myself and the wizarding world are and also very grateful."

Harry looks over at the Weasley's who were hugging each other, he notices Hermione standing alone holding a photograph of her and her parents. Harry walks over to his sister and hugs her "we're finally safe now Hermione. We don't have to run and hide anymore."

Hermione hugs her brother "It feels weird, but we'll get used to it. You can finally enjoy your family Harry."

Harry smiles "You will always be my sister, so we can enjoy our family together." He then gets a serious look on his face "I am sorry about what you had to do to your parents." He wraps his arms tighter around her "I am so sorry Hermione."

Remus looks around the rumble for his wife. He can't spot his pink haired wife anywhere. Sirius notices his childhood friend looking for Nymphadora. Sirius walks off to look for his baby cousin "TONKS!"

He walks inside the crumbled ruins of the castle "NYMPHADORA!" Sirius sees Remus's patronus "going to see Andromeda."

Remus apparates to outside of Andromeda and Ted's house, he has a flash back to roughly then months ago when their family for four became a family of five.

**~ flash back, 10 months ~**

_Nymphadora and Remus were visiting Andromeda and Ted. Andromeda was setting the kitchen table with Nymphadora. She could tell Dora was hiding something from her "you can talk to me about anything Nymphadora, I love you and I love Remus. He is a gentleman and the type of guy your father and I want you to be with."_

_Remus and Ted walk into the kitchen, they sit down with Andromeda but Nymphadora didn't. She takes a deep breath and looks at her loving parents then looks at her amazing new husband "I love you all so much and I am very grateful that you have both accepted Remus into our little family."_

_Remus places his hand on Nymphadora's hand. She carried on talking "I want to tell you all together at the same time that our little family is about to get a little bit bigger."_

_Andromeda becomes speechless, Ted smiles at his daughter and son in law. Remus stands up and hugs Nymphadora tightly "I love you, thank you so much."_

_Andromeda then starts to happy cry "I'm going to be a Grandma."_

_Nymphadora nods "yes you are mum." She looks at Remus "are you okay? You do know that our baby will be loved no matter what happens with them."_

_Remus nods and kisses her cheek "we will love this child no matter what."_

~ 9 Months later~

_Nymphadora was giving birth to their adorable baby; Remus was a very proud of his wife. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter or son. Andromeda, Ted, Sirius and the other Order members were waiting to hear the news about Baby Lupin and if the baby was going to be normal or have lycanthropy but the family did not care they would always be there for the baby. Baby Lupin is a much loved baby already. _

_Remus walks out into the waiting room holding a blue blanket "Nymphadora and I would like to introduce you all to, Teddy Remus Lupin." _

_Andromeda carefully holds her grandson "hi Teddy, aren't you just the cutest thing."_

_Sirius hugs Remus "Congratulations Remus, do you know anything?"_

_Remus nods "they ran tests and he is normal however when Teddy was born his hair was sandy blonde like mine but when he scrunches up his nose-"_

_Andromeda looks down at Teddy "Ohhh, you now have blue hair Teddy."_

_Remus nodes "he scrunches up the nose and his hair changes colour; he is definitely his mother's son."_

_**~ end of flash back, Present day~**_

It had been two days ago that Remus and Nymphadora left their baby boy in the safety of his Grandparents. Now that the war was over they could start again at being a family, first Remus had to find Nymphadora as well.

Remus sees that the front door has been blasted open using the bombara spell. He walks in and he sees the dead body of his father in law, a man who respected him and didn't care about his lycanthropy. Remus closed Ted's eyes out of respect for the wizard; he carries on walking up the stairs and sees a shaking Nymphadora on the bedroom floor holding a scared and crying Teddy. He also sees that both Nymphadora and Andromeda have their wands pointed at a dead Fenrir Greyback.

Remus sits down behind Nymphadora, he held her and Teddy. Andromeda sadly looks at the three of them "I tried to keep him away from Teddy."

Nymphadora hands Teddy to Remus and crawls over to her mother, she hugs her mother "You and dad managed to keep Teddy safe, Teddy is just scared about what is going on. He isn't hurt mum, Greyback didn't do anything to Teddy, and you stopped him."

**11 years into the future**

A lot of things can happen in eleven years, the wizarding world had been rebuilt. Kingsley was the new Minister of Magic which pleased everyone. Nymphadora was training new aurors and no one got special treatment including Harry and Ron. Mad-eye Moody was always never too far away.

Ginny was happily playing quidditch but she also helped Fred and George in their joke shop which she loved. She would help them with their witches' line of pranks. Hermione was helping purebloods understand more about the muggle world, she did work very closely with the Malfoy family especially Draco Malfoy.

Hogwarts had also been rebuilt which was under the protection of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Defence classes were being taken by Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black. This did upset Severus when Minerva offered him his old job back which he accepted.

Professor Sprout had offered Neville a job as her assistant which he eagerly accepted, it was one of his favourite lessons and he would like to one day teach the next generation Herbology.

While Neville was Professor Sprout's assistant, Minerva asked Neville to read the names at the sorting ceremony, Neville looks down at the next name on the list "Teddy Lupin." A blue haired Teddy quickly turned into a sandy blonde Teddy, he slowly walks up to the front and sits on the stool, as Neville places the sorting hat on his head.

A few seconds later, the sorting hat had decided which house Teddy would be in "GRYFFINDOR!"

A few more names later and the ceremony was over, Minerva gave them her speech as the headmistress and everyone started to eat their dinner. The staff and headmistress watch over the next generation of wizards and witches.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed it

Gracie :)


End file.
